


and this is my Friend, Dorian

by MyEmilyDickinsonHat (purty64)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Language shenanigans, M/M, Poetry, aromantic love poem, because I'm aromantic and it's a love poem by ME, playing around with latin implications oh yea babey, references to actual canon quest(s), what. standard tags can I use., when the fact that the ao3 tagging system is CLEARLY for fics fucks you over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purty64/pseuds/MyEmilyDickinsonHat
Summary: sirare you aware thatI would kill for you?----I wrote a poem at four am because I love Dorian just, so much, please enjoy
Relationships: but fuck me this is a difficult field to fill in, it's a poem from me or my inquisitor about Dorian so TECHNICALLY Dorian Pavus/Inquisitor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	and this is my Friend, Dorian

**Author's Note:**

> kalhdflk so for context I've been uhhhhhhh fuckin around with labels, and also working through my self worth issues/depression in a _very_ similar way that Dorian is, wow amazing, so he's just. mine now. and I love him a lot and a big part of his romance quest(?) is how he expects everyone to leave him in a romantic context, so this is. partially me reconciling my aromaticism with that. I have so many thoughts you guys. _so_ many.  
> in conclusion Dorian Pavus deserves good things and by whatever gods still roam the earth _I will give them to him_

_sir_  
are you aware that  
I would kill for you?  
_but I have_  
_and you were there_  
_you watched their bodies fall_  
_and I noted your aproval_  
I am sure you know

ah, but do you know  
that I-  
_like_  
you?  
~~_amatus,_ root word  
_amare,_ meaning  
to love  
you sound so hesitant  
I'm not sure you could  
_take_  
anything stronger~~

_hello, amicus_  
a fun fact about Latin  
in English, it is  
Boyfriend  
or  
Girlfriend  
but in languages with  
~~gramatical~~ gender  
it is simply  
"friend"

_amare is a first conjugation verb_

and your suit has so many buckles  
it'll take me _years_ to memorize their shapes  
and get them off you  
_fast enough for my taste_

~~_if I kissed the bare skin of your shoulder_  
~~ ~~_in the window seat_  
~~ ~~_for all to see_  
~~ ~~_would you let me?_  
~~ ~~_I love_  
~~ ~~_like_  
~~ ~~~~_te **quiero**_  
~~_too much_  
~~ ~~~~_to test it_


End file.
